Family Secrets
by Elizabeth Moffettie
Summary: Takes place after the Cullens have left. In December Bella never became friends with Jacob, HOWEVER she DID meet Laurent in the meadow where the wolves saved her . Renee and Charlie send her to live with her cousins in Portland, Maine.
1. Chapter 1

"That's it!" Charlie said, breaking me out of my deep concentration on my food.

"What's what?" I asked, looking up confused.

"That's it. You're going to live with your aunt in Portland."

"You're sending me to Maine!" I couldn't believe what I had just heard. "Why?!?"

"Because you haven't done anything Bella, and you promised me you would try. Besides your mother sounded like she really wanted you to go, she actually sounded anxious to get you there; she said you should leave this weekend."

"But mom wanted me to go live with her." I was definitely confused now.

"I know, so if she thinks you should go there, then maybe you should, it could do you some good."

"I'm not going, I'll try to be social again, I promise, just don't make me go live there!"

"I'm sorry Bella, but you're going. I already have your ticket, and your Aunt Peggy has a room ready for you to move into." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. They were making me go all the way across the country to live in Portland, Maine. It was one of the most overcast cities in the U.S. A perfect place for a group of vamp- I stopped myself there. I couldn't think about them.

Seeing as Charlie wasn't going to budge, and Renee was obviously really rooting for me to go I stopped fighting him. It would do me no good, one way or another I would be moving to Maine to live with my eccentric aunt and her two evasive and mysterious daughters. Although Lilia and Elsbeth were gorgeous- they had pale skin, almost like a vampire, and stunning violet eyes- they had no friends, and when ever I visited they avoided any questions about themselves.

I finished dinner and then trudged up the stairs with a grunted, "I'll go pack," to Charlie.

And that was how I ended up on a plane the Friday before winter break. I would have two weeks before school started when I got to Portland. Charlie had somehow managed to get me a direct flight, so I was stuck in a seat, wedged between a screaming child and an old man who smelled like a sweaty sumo wrestler. I knew that I wouldn't be sleeping at all on this plane ride, so I got out my scrapbook.

I traced my hand over the cover, and then flipped quickly past the first two pages; I couldn't look at those empty spots where _his_ picture should be. I sighed when I looked at all the pictures of my friends who I had had to leave behind in Forks. I even kind of missed Lauren, and that was saying something; she had been even nastier to me the past few weeks.

I ordered some food eventually, but I only picked at it, I wasn't that hungry and it didn't look appetizing at all. Sooner or later the flight attendant came by and removed the tray from my lap, and she somehow made the child next to me fall asleep.

After I stumbled off the plane, I collected my bags, and then went over to where Aunt Peggy was holding a large sign saying "Welcome Bella!" She hugged me, and then led me out to her car.

As we drove to her house, I couldn't help but notice that Portland, Maine, looked just like Forks. It was green and rainy. I would find no relief here.


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome home!" Aunt Peggy exclaimed as she threw the door open to the large house. "Now," she said as she set down my two bags, "we have a room for you upstairs."

"Thank you." I was in awe of their large foyer. It was light and open and it reminded me a lot of _them_ and their large house in the woods.

"Lilia, Elsbeth!" She called. Their heads poked around a corner.

"Bella!" They exclaimed and ran over to give a bone crushing hug to me.

"Now, now girls, show Bella her room and then let her get settle in. Maybe you two girls can show her the town before dinner, then after," she turned to me, "we need to talk with you about something important Bella." I nodded and Lilia and Elsbeth dragged me up a large staircase and into my room.

It was painted a baby blue color, and had light tinted wood floors. There was a dresser and a desk, with a computer on top, pushed against one wall, and a bed against the opposite. A small door on the opposite wall revealed a tiny closet that was no bigger than my one in Forks.

Lilia and Elsbeth left me then, and I collapsed on the bed exhausted from my long trip. But I had to unpack because Lilia and Elsbeth obviously wanted to take me out; they were continuously knocking on my door and asking if I was ready to go. I didn't know what had gotten into them, usually they avoided me, but today they seemed excited, maybe even anxious for me to be with them.

I finally finished packing and walked out of my room, only to have them each grab on of my arms and drag me out into their car. We drove around town for the next few hours. They pointed out places to me, like school, the mall, the bookstore, the grocery store, and any other place that they thought I would need to know the location of. We stopped at the occasional store for them to run in and grab things that they needed for New Year's Eve which was in a few days, but eventually we had to return home for dinner.

Aunt Peggy knew how to cook, unlike Renee and Charlie, so I simply had to sit down at the table. She had grilled chicken and tossed it into a salad, and it was delicious. I ate two servings; I hadn't noticed how hungry I was when I had first arrived.

After dinner Aunt Peggy suggested that we go into the living room and sit down to have our talk.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know if you've noticed, but your cousins and I aren't exactly normal." Aunt Peggy said this slowly, and hesitantly, like she didn't know how to phrase what she was saying.

"I have noticed, a little." I wondered where this was going.

"Well Bella," She paused, "I'm not even your real aunt, I'm just a good friend of your mothers. And Lilia and Elsbeth are not my daughters, and they are not your blood relatives."

Now I was confused, "What are you talking about?"

"You see, I'm a witch."

"Oh. I see. So, am I a witch to?"

"Yes, but you're a more, how do I say this, special kind."

"What do you mean?"

"You're a fairywitch."

"And that's special because?" I could barely comprehend what she was saying.

"There are only supposed to be five fairywitches."

"And I'm one of them." I finished the sentence for her, "Who are the other four?" This didn't surprise me; I had dealt with mythological creatures before, what are next, werewolves?

"Lilia and Elsbeth," She answered and I nodded, "That's why they live with me. I took care of training them because they transformed at the same time. The other two have yet to be transformed, but it's going to happen next year." She paused, "You're taking this surprisingly well." Aunt Peggy noted.

"I'm used to weird." That was the best I could say, I would protect the secret of the Cullens with my life.

"Oh, okay. Well, any questions?"

"Yes. Um, so what did you mean by transform?"

Lilia answered my question, "At twelve o'clock midnight on New Year's Eve of your eighteenth year, you will gain your full powers."

"So that's why my mom wanted me to move here so badly."

"Yes, so that we can help you learn to use your powers."

"Will I have pale skin and violet eyes like you, and will I be incredibly beautiful like you?"

"Yes, but it will happen slowly. First it will just be things like your hair, and it won't be noticeable, but then after about six months, they will become drastic and people will notice, but you'll be done with school then, so there's nothing to worry about." I pondered that for a moment.

"What other things will happen to me?" I was curious now.

"Well, you'll be invincible, except if someone used a destruction spell, but no one knows the destruction spell, it was lost hundreds of years ago. You won't age at all; you'll be stuck at eighteen." Aunt Peggy spoke the words quickly and it made them hard to understand.

"What makes us so special besides the fact that there are only five of us?"

Aunt Peggy looked grave for a moment, "You five will be the most powerful witches in the universe. You have the powers of a fairy and witch combined, plus so much more."

"So?" I still didn't get why she was so upset about this.

"If someone made you go in the wrong direction with the use of your powers… it could be very bad for everyone." I shook my head, I understood what that meant.

An awkward silence fell over the room, and I felt like I had to break it. "So… can I fly?"

**Hey, so it'd be nice to have some reviews... hint hint nudge nudge ;).**

**And I'm sorry it took me so long to add this, but I've been busy lately (ugh, I know, another "I was busy" excuse, but it's true!) But more reviews means more updates faster! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

New Year's Eve day came. I was nervous, but excited. This was the first time I had been excited about anything since _he_ had left me.

The day started off normally. I asked more questions about Elsbeth and Lilia and they answered them. I finally knew all about them. They said that after they were born and their mothers, who were also witches, realized that they didn't have any powers they knew that they were going to be fairywitches when the were older. So they consulted the high council of witches who appointed someone to look after them. The reason I had not been sent to live with Aunt Peggy was because Charlie was human, and if I had disappeared then he would have had to be told the truth.

As the time grew closer I asked them how it felt when the transformation occurred.

"Quick." Was what Elsbeth had said and then she went of to her room.

"You barely feel anything." Lilia had stated and then hurried out of the house.

"Don't worry about it honey." Aunt Peggy had assured me and then she had gone into the kitchen to cook. Their responses made me scared. Would it be painful? Would I feel anything? What if something went wrong? What if I couldn't learn how to use my powers correctly? What if somehow I died during the transformation? I was suddenly anxious for the thing that I wanted. It reminded me of last prom with _him, _when he had offered to chan-. I stopped there, the last thing I needed now was an emotional break down.

At eleven fifty five Aunt Peggy called me into the front room. The TV was turned to a news station that was broadcasting the ball dropping in New York.

"Honey, I think that you should stay in here for the transformation. That way you'll know its coming." She smiled timidly at me. I nodded and stepped into the room. We stood staring at the TV, waiting for the time to come. When there was ten seconds left Aunt Peggy started to count down along with Elsbeth and Lilia, who had come into the room.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one." And then I felt it.

An electric shock ran through my body. I screamed and fell to the ground. It coursed through me and I felt like I would be dead from the voltage that ran through me. Then, as quickly as it had started it ended.

I stood up shakily, "Is it over?"

Aunt Peggy shook her head, "You now have your power."

I still felt a little shaky from the new power that was in me, so Elsbeth and Lilia took me up to my room and tucked me into my bed.

"Sleep well." Lilia said as she left, though I knew they all heard me waking up at night screaming from the nightmares.

"We'll start training in the morning. Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" Elsbeth giggled as she turned off the light and left the room.

Surprisingly I slept without dreaming. I was woken up by Lilia and Elsbeth jumping on my bed.

"Come on sleepy head! Wake up!" Elsbeth yelled in a singsong voice.

"We have to train! Come on!" Lilia yelled at me as I opened my eyes.

"Girls," Aunt Peggy said disapprovingly as she came in with a tray of pancakes in her hands," You know how tiring the transformation is, now let her rest and eat her breakfast. Here you go Bella."

The pancakes were delicious, and as much as I wanted to stay in bed and ask for more, I knew that I couldn't. Well, I could've, but Elsbeth had pulled me out of my bed and to the dresser.

"Put something on!" She flung a random drawer open, "I don't care what, just hurry. We'll be in the hall." Then she danced out, and I could here her and Lilia giggling out in the hallway.

When I was finally ready I walked slowly out the door only to be dragged down the stairs and out the backdoor into the backyard. It was huge, almost like _their_ yard.

"Now let's begin." Lilia said and Aunt Peggy nodded. They started teaching me how to do all the spells and how to fly, I could do as fast as _them_.

This went on every day for the two weeks before school started. All we did was train, eat, and sleep. And by the last day of break they had trained me completely, well I still needed some practice, but I knew all the spells and I could fly without running into trees like I did the first day. Everyone said that I was the fastest at learning how to use my powers, and that I was a natural. I just shrugged it off, saying that it was because I had three wonderful instructors.

Of course, school had to start sometime. That morning Aunt Peggy made me waffles and bacon for breakfast while Lilia and Elsbeth picked an outfit out for me, then I hurried off to change. Although they had chosen a pair of high heels for me to wear, I overlooked them and grabbed a pair of flats. When they pointed out that I wasn't wearing the correct pair of shoes when I had gone downstairs, I looked at them and said, "I like these, their safe. There's no way I'll fall over walking because of the shoes I'm wearing." They didn't say anything else about it, they had witnessed my clumsiness.

When we pulled up, I relaxed. This would be nothing like my first day at Forks; the school was too big for anyone to notice one new student.

Lilia and Elsbeth led me into the large school. A long hallway stretched in front of me, classrooms were placed evenly along it and lockers crowded the length, at the end was the cafeteria. After promising to meet me at lunch Lilia and Elsbeth went off to their first classes. I sighed and walked into the main office. A little white haired old lady sat behind the counter.

"Can I help you dear?" she said when she looked up.

"Um, yes, I'm new here."

"Oh, what's your name?" She pulled a stack of papers off a shelf and started shuffling through them.

"Isabella Swan." She found what she was looking for and glanced over it.

"Oh, you're from Forks, Washington?"

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?" Why would this little old lady care about where I had come from?

"Well we had another group of kids come here just a little while ago. There are five of them, their all seniors to." I froze as she tapped her chin. "Now, what was their name?"

It couldn't be _them_. She probably had the town name mixed up with another one. That had to be it. _They_ couldn't be here.

"Oh, yes. The Cullens."


End file.
